User blog:DemonisAOH/Moria Alina, Chapter 20: Final Meeting
Forward It is now three years in the future. The war between Neathia and Gundalia has been raging ever since Corbin and Rayne had left Gundalia. They are also combatants in the battle, but have no clue what is going on underground. Final Meeting Sacred Orb Chamber Barodius: I will NOT let Kuso have the Orb's power! DHARAK! (lunges toward the orb and grabs on) Phantom Dharak: I HAVE NEVER FELT SO MUCH POWER! >:D Barodius: NO! IT'S TOO MUCH! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (disappears with Dharak) Reverse World Eve: Barodius, for all that you have done, all of the pain, suffering, and loss, I shall never let you escape this place. You will slowly die here for eternity. Although, there is someone I would like for you to meet. Barodius: (already being encased in golden armor) And who is THAT?! Moria: Me. Barodius: o_o Moria ... what happened to you? Moria: The others killed me. You weren't there. You were too busy trying to kill Rayne. Did you EVER notice that the Twelve Orders were trying to KILL ME?! Barodius: I'm sorry, bu- Moria: It is too late. You have lost all of my trust, and also the trust of the literal Mother of all Bakugan. H.: Dharak, you used to be my friend. What happened? OH RIGHT, you went nuts. I am GLAD Corbin and the others took you and the Twelve Orders out of existence. Phantom Dharak: What are you talking about, H.? H.: (pulls out a golden Bow and Arrow) I figured you wouldn't understand. Moria: (pulls out her own Bow and Arrow) I loved you. I trusted you. I had a child with you. This is how you repay me? Eve: (in a human form with her own Bow and Arrow) Barodius and Phantom Dharak, the road ends for you here. Girls, if you will. Moria: (fires an arrow right into Barodius' heart) This is for betraying me and your son. H.: (fires an arrow into Dharak's heart) This is for betraying your own kind. Eve: (fires an arrow that splits and hits both Dharak and Barodius in the head, finishing the transformation) And this will make you what you truly are. Evil. Mag Mel: What are you talking about? I only wanted Eve's power to resurrect Moria. Moria: ... Too late. Razenoid: H., why would you do this to me? H.: After all you have done, is it really a surprise? Eve: (snaps her fingers, and Mag Mel and Razenoid are trapped in webbing) Here is where you will sit for eternity. Ladies, may we go to another room? Eve's Dimension Eve: (sipping plum tea) Moria, I'm sorry, but I will have to separate you from H.'s soul. Moria: Why? Eve: Her body can't handle it too much longer. Moria: Ok? Eve: I mean, I might be able to do something ... (snaps her fingers, and H. gains longer nails, longer hair, larger wings, and a dress) Moria: ??? Eve: Say hello to Sky Angel Haos Strikeflier. This is the form she will keep you in. This way her body will not be damaged any more, and you will still be the same. Moria: Thank you. Eve: No, thank you. Now go, be with your son and Bakugan. You deserve it. Moria: Will do, Lady Eve. Eve: Think nothing of it. Just remember, you helped imprison your own husband for eternity. Moria: What husband? Category:Blog posts